The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids may be important in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological conditions. For example, individuals with diabetes frequently check glucose concentration levels in their bio-fluids (e.g., blood). The results of such tests may be used to regulate glucose intake in their diets and/or to determine whether insulin and/or other medication may be needed.
Diagnostic systems, such as analyte measurement systems, may employ an analyte meter to calculate an analyte concentration level (e.g., a glucose concentration level) in a bio-fluid sample taken from an individual, for example. Such analyte meters may operate by measuring an output, such as an electrical current or a color change, from a reaction with the analyte contained in the bio-fluid sample. The test concentration reading result, or a plurality of results from a series of conducted tests, may be stored by the analyte meter, and may be displayed to the user in simple form, such as on a readout or display. Basic processing systems in the analyte meter may allow the user to access the test results directly from the analyte meter. However, current graphical display and processor capabilities make it difficult to perform sophisticated assessments of the data, because of the limited processing capability and limited information displayed on the analyte meter. As such, at times it may be desirable to download the results to a host device (such as a personal computer, laptop or portable computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), smart phone, or the like) such that enhanced analysis and display of the results may be accomplished. However, the manner by which the data is calculated and displayed may have direct bearing on how useful the data may be to the user and/or health care professional.
Accordingly, apparatus, systems and methods, which may allow improved analyte calculation and display of analyte information, may be desirable.